My Tobi is a Vampire
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Tobi is a vampire...............very dramatic and sad. Caution: violent, and very very VERY sad.


Chapter 1:

Tobi hugged me tight and lifted my chin. A blush covered my cheeks and I smiled. Tobi gave a pale smile and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and got ready for the kiss. Instead I got a searing pain in my neck. I gasped and looked at Tobi. He's tongue lapped up some dark blood that was flowing from my neck. He chuckled and drew away, his lips red. I looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I love you inside and out." He chuckled. I shook and grabbed his arm. Before I could gasp a word, I fell to the ground; unconscious.

I woke up in my bed with the lights dimmed. Deidara was sitting at the edge of my bed, his eyes full of worry. I tried to sit up, but my arms felt very weak. Deidara stood up and rushed to my bed-side. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Oh no." he muttered. I opened my mouth and struggled to say, "W-wh-wh-what's wrong?" Deidara waved his hand at me as he opened the door and shouted for Pein. I fought to sit up and finally managed to do so. Pein came in with a thermometer and a glass of dark red liquid. _Blood._ He came over to my bed-side and put the thermometer under my tongue. I gazed in utter amazement as the red mercury dropped to below 0. He held the cup to my head and I closed my mouth tight. I couldn't take the sudden craving to gulp it down and I finally yanked it out of his hand. I gulped it down very quickly and wiped blood off of my chin. Pein looked at me with dead disappointment. I was about to say something when Pein stood up. "Just as I thought." He growled, "I told Tobi not to, but he did it anyway. That foolish bastard."

I licked the rest of the blood from the cup and looked at Pein and Deidara with worry. Deidara stepped a couple of paces away from me and looked at me with haste. I was about to ask what was wrong when my tooth felt sharp fangs protruding from my mouth. I panicked. I brushed my fingers against the fangs and I leapt out of bed. Pein grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. I stared into Pein's distant green eyes. His orange hair seemed to be on fire. "You're a vampire, Kairi. Tobi made you one." I stared at him and I suddenly wondered what type of blood he had. I looked at my arms that Pein was gripping. They were terribly pale. My heart seemed to stop beating and my temperature dropped a couple more degrees. My lips seemed to be dark red and I felt like ripping Pein's flesh and drinking his blood. Pein gave me a pill that looked a sickly color of green. "Take it, it will help you crave your……..diet." I took the pill and popped it into my mouth and gulped down the bitter pill. I suddenly didn't crave blood anymore and Pein let go of my arms. He grabbed my kunai that was on a nightstand and put it in his kunai pocket-pouch. "Just in case."

I watched them leave the room and I suddenly had a burst of anger. I stood up and opened the door with a pale hand. I walked over to Tobi and Deidara's room and swung open the door. Tobi was reading a book while drinking a glass over………blood. He looked up from his book and looked at me with his one eye. I growled, showing my sharp teeth. Tobi chuckled and stood up. He came over to me, our toes touching just barely, and grabbed my head. I glared at him with green eyes. He kissed me with his pale lips and I stepped back. "You monster. How could you?" Tobi chuckled and grabbed my neck, barely touching my bite holes. "You just smelled soooooooooooo good." He barely kissed my lips and smiled. A tear rolled down my cheek. "You were…….irresistible." He smiled, showing his fangs. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in tightly. I looked at his eye, which were a shiny shade of blood-red. My cheeks flushed a pale red and my hands came up to meet his chest. I ran my fingers along his black T-shirt and he laughed. I looked at him and he kissed me with dark red lips. I suddenly had a deep love lust for him. One minute I hated him, the next I couldn't keep away from him. He smiled and his fangs grazed my cheek. "We can live forever you know, and we could be _together_ forever." He ran his hands down my hips and waist and he kissed me again. "You and me, together………………………..forever."

Chapter 2:

"Kairi." Came someone's whisper. Tobi's whisper. I opened my eyes to find Tobi next to me in bed. I turned my head to him and saw that he was propped up onto an elbow. The sheet was covering his chest but I knew that he wasn't wearing any boxers. He smiled, showing his fangs. My brain practically clicked, of course he was a vampire……..and so was I. I sat up and looked at my pale hands. My eyes seemed to droop with sadness. I now had to drink _blood_. Just the thought of it made me shiver. Tobi sat up and put his pale arm around my shoulder. I looked at him with dark eyes. "I'm sorry I turned you into this. I just couldn't resist." He whispered. He got up of bed and wrapped his cloak around his waist. He walked over to my side of the bed and crawled half-way across the bed and met me, our noses touching. He smiled, making his fangs practically wink at me. I weakly grinned and Tobi helped me out of bed. He hugged me close to his chest and groomed my hair. He leaned so his mouth was near my ear. "Yours forever." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. He left to the bathroom and I got dressed on the edge of the bed. The cloak slipped up my pale shoulders and I clipped it up to it hid my vampire bite. The circles under my eyes made me look like a demon. I brushed my hair and opened the door leading to the hallway. I headed to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Zetsu was sitting at the table, biting into a human leg. Now, I didn't think it was so gross. I was actually looking at the dripping blood with hunger. Zetsu paused before he took another chunk of his breakfast. He looked at me with a surprised, golden gaze. I looked at him with an even sterner glare and I stood up. "I'm hungry." I growled. Zetsu looked at me weirdly, "Well, if you're hungry, there's cereal in the fridge." I waved my pale hand at him and took his bag of human legs out of the cupboard. I grabbed a small leg and sat down at the table again. I bit into it and sucked that part of the leg dry. Zetsu looked at me with a gaped mouth. "Pein, Kairi's scaring me! **Help!**" He ran to the stairs that led upstairs. "Pein!"

I glared at him as he ran up the stairs down the hall. Tobi walked into the kitchen and sighed. "Give me that." He sighed. He grabbed the bloodied leg from my hands and I growled deep in my throat. I stood up quickly and bared my fangs. Tobi put it back in the bag. He grabbed a bowl covered in saran wrap on the top. He handed it to me and told me to bite the saran wrap and tilt it up to drink it. "What kind of blood is this?" I asked as I drank.

"Wolf." I stopped and sprayed the blood all over the table. I had a wolf demon inside of me. I glared at Tobi as he clutched his stomach and laughed hysterically. I could see that his eyes had a glassy sheet over them. "Just to let y-you k-kn-know, Kairi. When you get t-too hungry, your eyes turn red and glassy."

I nodded, glaring at the still laughing Tobi. He wiped an invisible tear from his cheek. "Actually it's squirrel blood."

I sighed and drank to last of the blood from the bowl. Pein walked into the kitchen, followed by a worried Zetsu. Pein looked from me to Tobi and turned to Zetsu. "Kairi is having some trouble telling what is edible and what is not."

Zetsu timidly looked at Tobi, and then at me. He shakily nodded to Pein's lie. His dark side was eying me with suspicion and his white side was swiveling its one golden eye back and forth. He grabbed the remains f his food and left to the Loft upstairs. I sighed and slumped to the floor. Deidara walked in, spotted Tobi and I, and left without a word. Tobi rubbed his head, clearly embarrassed. "Deidara hasn't slept in the same room with me since I became a vampire."

I looked at Tobi with a questioning glance. He grabbed my hand and led me into the reading room. He sat me down and patted my hand. "I wasn't always like this, Kairi-chan."

I looked down at his hands and then back at Tobi's eyes. "I was bitten. I was bitten by another vampire. His name was Ayamaru. He was a Leaf ninja. He fought me and Deidara one time before you joined. He ended up biting me and then he was blown up by Deidara's Doom Kitties. When you came into my life, I tried my ever hardest to stay away from that…………irresistible scent. You were a type AB positive blood. I couldn't hold myself back. That's why I bit you at that time."

I shed a dry tear and I slumped my head into my hands. He put his arm around me and wept with me. He said he felt so bad about what he did. He said that he would do whatever he could to reverse it, but it was impossible. I let my head slump onto his shoulder and he groomed my hair and kissed me. I was a vampire forever. I was to drink blood for eternity. I was dead…………………………………forever.

Chapter 3:

That night, I woke up feeling restless. I got out of bed and put on my cloak. I quietly walked barefoot outside into the chilly air. Spring was just barely sprouting its way from the ice of winter. A river that gurgled near the building was ripping the last of winter from its sheets of waves. I dangled my pale feet into the half frozen water. My skin was still colder than the river! I rubbed my finger across my nose and a tear ran down my frozen cheek. Suddenly, a rustle in some bushes in front of me and a kunai flew out of it. I jumped back and it barely missed my arm. I grabbed my back, my weapon was left inside. My kunai was with Pein. I widened my eyes, which were turning red, as a bunch of Leaf ninja came from the cover of the forest. I knew every one of them. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shikamaru. I glared at them. They glared at me. I knelt in the grass and got ready in a sprinting position. They drew kunai from their backs and pointed them at me. I stood up and they shifted. Kakashi walked up to me casually. His one eye expressionless. He looked at my pale skin, my red eyes, and backed away. I smiled, showing my glinting teeth. Kakashi gasped and drew the headband back. He surveyed me with his sharingan eye. "She's totally dead. No chakra flow at all. She's dead-cold!"

Naruto widened his eyes at this news. "She's………..d-dead?!" Kakashi nodded. "Then how's she alive and walking?!" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked his approval and bristled his creamy-white fur. I smiled even wider and Kakashi saw my fangs. "She's a…………………..vampire." He whispered. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata gasped and Shino twitched. I smiled even wider and started to laugh. I reached into my cloak and took out a small bottle of blood. "Th-this won't hold me all night and during this battle." I drank the remains of the bottle and shattered it onto the ground. I wiped some blood from my mouth and laughed, "Who's going first?!"

I ran extremely fast up to Kakashi. He widened his eyes as I swung my arm into the side of his head. He was flung to the side and I rounded a kick to Sakura's rib-cage. "This is for Sasori!" I punched her in the face and watched her fall to the floor. I swung around to see Naruto, Kiba, and Kurenai running toward me. I bared my fangs and ran toward them. Kakashi sat up, head bleeding, and yelled, "Don't get bitten! Whatever you do, don't get bitten!"

I grazed Kiba's arm and almost bit Kurenai in the neck. She screamed and fell to the ground. I laughed and ran toward her. Kiba head-butted me into a tree. It gave a shuddering snap. Kurenai grabbed her neck, feeling for puncture wounds. "She's ice-cold." The shinobi gasped as she rubbed her neck. I grabbed my head and turned it to one side. It snapped and it got back into place. Blood poured from my mouth and a gash in my forehead.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" came a scratchy voice. I looked up to see Kisame grinning at from an upturned branch. I grunted as I crawled from the splintered wood. Itachi leapt down behind Kisame and rolled his eyes. Tobi was with them. His red eyes glazed over with hunger. "What did they do to my Kairi?!"

Chapter 4:

I looked at Tobi with glazed, red eyes. Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi crouched next to me. Tobi put and arm around my waist, helping me up. I looked straight in front of me. I noticed that the other Akatsuki were fighting the Leaf ninja. I grabbed my blade as Kisame threw it to me. I smiled as I touched the sharp side of my blade. My fangs glistened in the moonlight. "Let's go, guys." I whispered.

Tobi leaped into the trees over the ninjas and Kisame, Itachi, and I ran behind the group. Naruto turned around to his back and saw me with widened eyes. I swung my fist at him and I flung him into a tree. I opened my mouth and screamed with anger. I swung around to meet Shino's fist and some bugs. I flew backwards and was held to the ground by Shikamaru's shadow. I writhed on the ground and roared. My eyes were blood-red and my fangs seemed to grow at that moment. Shikamaru looked at me with horror and disgust. I tightened my grip on my blade and managed to cut a thread of the shadow stitching. I clawed at the other stitching with a pale claw/hand and it finally came loose. I managed to throw the blade toward Shikamaru. He leaped out of the way from it. I leaped up and smiled. I let my fangs show and Shikamaru looked at them warily. He looked into my red eyes and he dropped his hands down to his sides. I noticed that his eyes were glazed over. I picked up my blade quickly, he didn't even flinch. He was hypnotized in my eyes. I grabbed my blade and walked up to him until my nose was just touching his. He looked at me blankly as I lifted my blade up to my shoulder. "Shikamaru!" screamed Naruto. I ignored his plea as Deidara held him down with a clay explosive and his mouth-hands. He smiled at the helpless ninja and laughed. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Naruto, who was cursing his lungs out. I swung my blade so it glistened next to Shikamaru's ear. "DIE!" I screamed as I brought it back and swung it toward his head. I could hear Naruto scream and suddenly, I couldn't move my arm. I looked at it. A shadow wrapped it. "Gotcha." Shikamaru said blankly. He brought his stitching up so it was behind me. The shadows shot toward me. I dodged them easily. I twirled in mid-air and flung my blade toward the shadow-ninja. He leaped out of the way and shot his stitching toward me. I dodged that shadow, and the one after that. I landed on my tip-toes and I grabbed my blade as it swung back to me. I slid my fingers across the top and smiled. The blade almost seemed to touch my eyes. A glint appeared in my eye and I smiled widely. Deidara was sending explosive birds on Naruto from above. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting Kakashi and Kurenai. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were defending Sakura's unconscious body from Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. Itachi and Kisame were waiting in the trees with Tobi for the right time to join the fight. Tobi was looking eagerly at me from his perch in the trees. I looked back at Shikamaru. He looked exhausted and shaken up. I chuckled evilly and smiled widely. "You wanna fight? You were fighting? I thought you were just giving me a show. Well, if you wanna fight, come over here and harm me! Go on and freaking hurt me! See where it freaking gets you! You'll be dead the minute you touch me! I shall NEVER die! You crap!" I ran toward him at full speed and swung my blade at him. He barely missed it and he shot his stitching at me. I screamed, showing my fangs and ran toward him with my hands gripped into fists. I leaped onto him and held him down by the wrists. I leaned down and pressed my fangs to his neck. He lied there, barely breathing. I chuckled and looked at him with red eyes that were full of hate. "Prepare to feel how I feel." I shot my fangs down and dug them deep into his shoulder blade. He screamed and writhed on the ground. I got up and wiped the blood from my lips. His neck was bitten into and his eyes were closed. I looked behind me, meeting Deidara and Naruto's frightened faces. I walked over to Naruto's tied up body and crouched down so my face was vertical with his. I smiled, showing bloody teeth. "You're next, Demon-boy." I patted his cheek and watched him scream curse words and writhe on the ground. I chuckled and walked over to Kakashi. He glared at me from his tied up place at a tree trunk. He looked at me with hate, anger, and _fear_. I feasted on his fear like a buffet. I smiled and showed him my bite wounds on my neck. "You want one, mirror-man? You can get one for free, how about that. No pain, no really _painful_ pain." I chuckled and ruffled his hair, just to piss him off. I walk back to Shikamaru. He is barely moving, moaning and screaming. _Is that what I did when I was bitten? _I looked away and watched as Tobi leaped from his place in the trees. He came up to me, stomachs touching, and looked down at me with worry. "What happened to you? You aren't the Kairi I remember."

I glared at Tobi and growled, "I haven't been the same ever since you bit me."

Chapter 5:

That night, I woke up with a fever. I was sweating terribly and my breath was coming in short gasps. Tobi was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. He gave me some blood and a cold rag. I placed it on my forehead and chugged the blood down. Tobi put a hand on my forehead and leaned in and kissed me. He looked at me with dark, tired eyes. "I was stupid, Kairi. I made you a………………vampire. That was the stupidest choice I ever did."

I placed the cup down on my nightstand. "Is there some way to reverse it?" Tobi closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek. "The only way to reverse it…………………is for you………………….to die."

Time seemed to stand still as I gazed at Tobi with widened eyes. He looks back at me with pleading eyes; _don't think about it, Kairi. Please don't think about it. You're not going to die! Think of me! Think of how I would feel if you did that!_ I suddenly leaped toward him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his cloak. He rocked me side-to-side and shushed me quietly. He got under the covers next to me and held me tightly to his chest. I sobbed into his chest and cocooned myself up to him, trying to get some kind of warmth into my dead-cold body.

I woke up, my eyes rubbed red, as the sun shined through a window. I got up and shook Tobi up. He grunted and curled up tighter in bed. I shook him even harder and rolled my eyes as he shook his head. I pulled up my sleeves and rolled him out of bed. He gave a grunt of protest as he slammed face-down into the ground. He rubbed his pale head and sat up on the ground. I put my hands on my hips as Tobi got up. "I know you're tired, but we both gotta get up." He rubbed his head as he put on his cloak. I looked at my reflection in the bathroom. My eyes were a dark shade of green. I brushed my hair and left to the kitchen. As I sat down at the table with a blood bottle in my hand, Pein walked in and tossed me my kunai. "They'll be after you soon, you know that?" he grunted as I caught the kunai with an outstretched hand. I looked at him with expressionless eyes. "Sadly, I know that. And I'll be waiting for them. They'd better be ready for a bloody end, because they're all gonna be freaking vampires when I'm done with them."

Pein looked at me blankly and I left the table with an empty blood bottle on it. _Let's just see them come and kill me. They'll be left without a head once I'm done with them. _I grinned at myself and left to outside, where clouds luckily blocked the sun. I picked a flower from the grass that hugged my toes and knees. I looked at the flower with envy, "At least you're beautiful and can get your happiness from the sun. At least you have a happy life in front of you." I set the flower back in the grass, and cried. A muffled laugh echoed through the trees. I snapped my head up to meet face-to-face……………………….with Shikamaru. I got onto my feet and gasped. I grabbed my only weapon, my kunai, from my pocket. He looked different. He was terribly pale and had red eyes. And then I knew, he was a vampire. I opened my mouth, showing my fangs. Shikamaru laughed, showing even sharper fangs. "It's time for me to give you the ultimate pain." He chuckled. I widened my eyes and twirled my kunai with a finger, "Let's see you try." He ran at me with full force. He crashed into my shoulder and sent me flying. I landed on a rock, feeling my back snap. I lay there motionless. Pain swam through my back up to my brain, drowning out all sounds. I got up and cricked my back into place. Pain shot through my back again, but it stopped. I met Shikamaru with a fist. It connected with his head and sent him flipping backwards into the dirt. I rubbed my fist and ran at him with bared fangs. He ran to the left and ended up behind me. He grabbed my hair and yanked me back. I screamed and landed on my sore back. Pain flew through my back and the breath left my body for a moment. I suddenly heard someone's voice scream my name. I looked to my left and found Tobi running toward me. Shikamaru grabbed my collar and brought me up so his blood-stenched breath cascaded over me. "You freaking deserve to die! Now be prepared to never see the damn Akatsuki again!" He brought his fist down on my head. My vision blurred and my hearing numbed up again. I felt Tobi's hand on my shoulder and heard a soft punching. I opened my swollen eyes to see Tobi and Shikamaru in a punch and kick fight. Tobi nailed a few swats at the Leaf ninja in the head and stomach. Shikamaru kicked Tobi in the shins, which sent him sprawling on the ground on his side. Shikamaru sprinted to my side and threw me to the ground. I tried to flip onto my side, but he grabbed my collar and lifted me off the ground. I looked at Shikamaru with angry, envied eyes. "Gotcha." I grunted. I pushed my kunai into Shikamaru's stomach. He let me go and grabbed the blood that was flowing from his stomach. I ran toward him, but stopped as a thread ran right toward me.

Chapter 6:

Tobi screamed my name as the thread shot toward my face. I leaped into the air, but the thread caught me. The thread sliced through my chest and shot out my back. I screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground. Tobi got up and ran toward me, screaming my name. Pain shot up stomach and chest and my back. Blood spilled from the slice and I limply grabbed the thread and tried to tug it off. Shikamaru put his foot on my throat and leaned so his nose touched mine. I looked droopily at him and bared my fangs. "I wouldn't pull that out." He sneered, "You'll bleed to death." I looked at him with blazing red eyes. "I want to see you die." He whispered in my ear, "I want to see the light leave your eyes." He got off of me and walked away like nothing ever happened. Tobi ran toward me and leaned over my bleeding body. I lifted my hand and touched his chin. "Don't pull it out, Kairi-chan. I'll go and get help."

I grabbed Tobi's sleeve as he tried to leave. I shook my bloody head. "There's nothing to do, Tobi. I can't take being a vampire any longer." I grabbed the thread and pulled it a little. Shooting pain etched its way up my body like a rattle. Tobi's eyes widened. "NO! You're not going to die! KAIRI!" I pulled it a little more. Shooting pain rattled up my body again. Tobi grabbed my body and settled me in his lap. He rocked me side-to-side and groomed my blood-slick hair. "Tobi, I love you more than ever. Do you really want me to suffer?" He looked at me with sad, teary eyes. "N-no Kairi-chan. I w-would never want you t-t-to suffer." I grabbed the thread again and yanked on it. It came off and fell to the ground with a thump. Blood started rushing out of the wound. I took a ragged breath, grabbing at the wound. The moon was now in the sky and crickets chirped in the evening air. A gray haze crept its way into my vision. Tobi rocked me back and forth, singing me a song. Tears streamed down my dying face and the pain suddenly eased, leaving me in total peace. I looked at Tobi's sobbing face and kissed him. "I-I-I love y-y-you T-Tobi. I l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-."

I didn't say another word as my heart stopped and I slumped in Tobi's arms. I was dead.

_I suddenly heard her stop talking. Because when I looked at her, her eyes were closed and her breath had stopped. I touched her stiff lips with mine and flung my head back in an agonized cry. The door to the Akatsuki building swung open and Deidara, Zetsu, and Pein ran out. "_What was that?"_ Pein growled, but halted as he saw Kairi's dead body in my lap. _"Tobi, w-what happened?" _I told them about Shikamaru, having to stop a couple of times to sob and take breaths, and how he stabbed Kairi, and of her taking it out, not wanting to suffer anymore about being a vampire. I told them she said it was for the best. _"I loved her too much to let her suffer anymore and I-I l-l-l-let her do it." _I choked out. Pein touched Kairi's hair. I cried and pulled her away from his grasp. _"Tobi, please, let me see her." _I shook my head, digging my head into her chest. Tears streamed down my face and I felt my whole body trembling. Pein put an arm on my shoulder and I let him see her. Deidara and Zetsu were shedding tears and Pein was doing his best not to cry. _"The last thing I said to her was they were going to be after her. I was mad at her and now I feel like I didn't do anything to help her suffering."_He choked out as he touched her hair. I looked down at my feet, tears going out in streams. I knelt on my knees by her side, _"Why did I do this to you, Kairi?! I ruined your life! I don't deserve to live!" _I grabbed her kunai that lied next to her and pointed it at my heart. Pein knocked the kunai out of my hands and grabbed my wrist with a firm grasp. _"Don't you dare! Let her go! Please just let her go." _His voice was only a whisper when he finished. I bowed my head and put my face into her bloodied stomach. _"She loved the river. I think it would be the best if we buried her by the river." _Pein knelt on the grass next to me and nodded his head. _"I think she would like that. I think she really would."

_The End_

**In loving Memory:**

** Kairi Siezmaru**

**Friendly Akatsuki member and wonderful Lover**

**Forever in our hearts and in our minds**


End file.
